


First Time Back

by LadyBrettAshley



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Barbecue, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Drinking, Drinking Games, F/M, FWB to relationship, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Happily Ever After, Hickeys, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexting, Smut, mild dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrettAshley/pseuds/LadyBrettAshley
Summary: Rey and Ben had a nice arrangement- when they were both single, they would “grab a glass of wine and catch up.”Their friends with benefits relationship had its own language and for them, there was nothing better than that first night back together as soon as they were both single again.One particular first night back together falls on a day Ben's parents are hosting a barbecue and when Rey texts him exactly what she’d like him to do to her (in spite of their location), her text is intercepted by Ben’s mother.Now, Rey is forced to deal with voices other than the ones in her head telling her what Ben means to her.--Inspired by this tweet by @pattinsondriver- a reylo fic where rey send to ben a dirty text/pic while they're with his parents and friends like this tiktok thread
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey/Ben Solo, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 37
Kudos: 231





	First Time Back

Rey crossed her legs and squirmed uncomfortably as the hot August sun beat down on the blue table umbrella doing little to provide shade. Fanning her face with her hand, she found no relief as she pretended to be involved in the conversation. Surrounded by some of her closest friends, Rey wanted to be attentive, she wanted to be a good conversationalist, but if she was being honest, she would rather be upstairs getting railed by her _best_ friend.

While she realized that the words “railed” and “best friend” don’t typically go hand-in-hand, it worked for them, and it had for the past couple of years. 

Rey and Ben first hooked up on his 22nd birthday when his roommate threw a massive party in their apartment and filled it with more bottles of booze than there were attendees. That was really saying something considering you could barely move in the fairly large apartment due to the sheer volume of people. 

There were, in fact, so many guests that no one noticed when the birthday boy retreated to his own bedroom and locked the door behind him, slamming Rey against it a second later. No one heard the moans and giggles falling from their lips and slinking out from under the door. And no one thought much of it when Rey stumbled out of Ben’s room the following morning. The party had been such a boozy success, people passed out in all kinds of crazier places- in the bathtub, under the dining room table, and on the balcony. So really, Rey emerging from Ben’s bedroom wasn’t shocking at all. 

On a related note, Ben managed to only suck bruises onto her skin where they’d be covered by her dress.

They’d managed to keep that night a secret, along with the hundred or so nights they’d spent tangled up in one another since. They had a nice arrangement- whenever they were both single, they would blow off steam together. They knew what the other liked and needed, and it was _easy_. 

And the sex was the best she’d ever had.

Their code was "wine and catch up." It was a way for one of them to ask for sex without having to ask. 

It was an easy out. “I shouldn’t drink tonight,” or “I have to be up early tomorrow.” The wine would get turned down, not the sex. 

Although, for all the times either one of them had requested, “a glass of wine to catch up,” it had never been turned down. 

Not once.

Everyone around the table laughed, snapping Rey out of her thoughts. She laughed as well, trying to fit into the conversation despite the fact that she had no idea what they were talking about. Ben looked up, locked eyes with her, and winked. 

She shifted uncomfortably again. It had been just over a month since she and Ben had last slept together. That was her own doing. She’d been dating someone new but grew bored with him after a few weeks and had no interest in a real relationship with the guy, so she set him free on Monday.

She had hinted to Ben that maybe on Saturday they could “grab a glass of wine and catch up,” and he was more than willing, until he remembered the barbecue he’d committed their friend group to at his parents’ house. 

And it was never _just_ a barbecue. 

It always wound up being an all day affair that ended in everyone being too drunk to drive home. So they all crashed in Leia and Han’s many guest bedrooms for the night. What started out as a sleep wherever you can free-for-all had turned more organized over the years as the group started to pair off- first Rose and Armie, then Poe and Finn. 

Leia loved it; cooking everyone breakfast the next morning, and laughing with her son’s friends about the night before. Rey usually loved it, too. But she had other things in mind for this weekend and she wasn’t sure they could be quiet enough to get away with it at Ben’s parents’ house.

Well, she wasn’t sure _she_ couldn’t be quiet enough. 

“So Rey,” Leia started, catching her attention. “What happened to that boy you were seeing? Dan?”

“Din,” Rey corrected. “Yeah, we broke up.”

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that,” Leia said. “What happened?”

“Mom,” Ben warned. “Don’t be nosy.”

“I’m not,” she insisted. “I’m just making conversation.”

Rey laughed. “It’s okay, it was really a casual thing anyway. He just… eh… he was fine. Just boring.”

“Well that simply won’t do for you, will it?” Leia said with a wink. “You need someone captivating and exciting,” she added before turning her attention to Poe.

Rey was grateful for Leia’s distraction. Ben picked up his phone absentmindedly, checking the home screen, then set it face-up on the table. 

Goddamn, she could just spread him on a cracker right then and there. With his dark hair falling into his face and his black Wayfarers perched over his eyes, she would kill to climb into his lap and destroy him. She wanted to rip his black t-shirt right off of him where he sat, friends and family be damned. Clearing her throat, she leaned forward in a failed attempt to assuage the ache between her legs. 

Din just didn’t do it for her the way Ben could. He couldn’t reach where she needed him to reach, he couldn’t touch the way she longed to be touched. Ben did all of that and more for her and just the memories of Ben got her wetter than anyone else ever had in-person.

She looked around- everyone was outside. Han was fumbling with the grill, Rose and Armie had gone for a hike, and Poe and Finn were locked in conversation with Leia regarding their upcoming nuptials. 

If they tried really hard to be quiet, Rey was pretty sure no one would assume a thing. They could just sneak inside the house, he could fuck her in the guest room and they could resume their positions outside shortly thereafter. He’d have to cover her mouth the entire time, probably… but they could do it. 

Taking a long swig of her beer, she decided to be bold. Damn day drinking for lowering her inhibitions. 

Rey picked up her own phone and pulled up her text thread with Ben, double-checking that it was just to him and not a group chat. She bit her lip as she contemplated what she wanted to send. It had to be direct (stating her urgency), and it had to be clear (he wouldn’t get a hint). 

She had one very specific thing on her mind and time was not on their side.

**Rey** : I had a dream about you last night and now I can’t stop thinking about you. I need you to fuck me so hard, I won’t be able to walk out of the room.

SEND.

**Rey** : Like… right now. Ben, I’m so damn wet for you.

SEND.

Smirking, Rey took another sip of her beer and her heart rate sped up as she heard Ben’s phone vibrate on the patio table; the screen illuminated. She couldn’t wait for him to see it. Her cheeks flushed in suspense. 

Would he drag her off to a guest room and honor her request? Would he text her something equally as filthy back and then sneak into her room later that night? 

Her hand shook with anticipation as she put her beer bottle down. Either way, Rey was ready. She could quite literally go right now, but if he wanted to wait until later, she could be patient as long as she had the promise of his body on hers.

On instinct, her pelvis ground into the patio chair, desperate for any friction. Ben’s attention was on Finn, who was sharing a story about food tastings for the wedding. Rey willed him to look down at his phone as her second text came through, the phone vibrating once more. They’d heard about the melt-in-your-mouth salmon at least a thousand times and there was no need for Ben to be listening to this story again. 

Rey cleared her throat, hoping to get Ben’s attention, and instead, caught Leia’s. 

Ben’s mother glanced at Rey for a second, but the still-illuminated phone screen caught Leia’s eye and she looked down. 

Rey’s heart stopped and she leaned forward, gripping the edge of the table, although she wasn’t sure why. Her knees went weak and the most appalling, most hindering heat rushed through her body as her throat dried. What could she do? 

“Uhh…” Rey said out loud, desperate to get Leia to look up from Ben’s phone.

The moment before her unfolded in slow motion as she watched in pure horror as Leia’s eyes widened and she looked up at Rey, making the most uncomfortable eye contact she’d ever been a part of. Her eyebrows bunched together and her lips pursed in either outrage or confusion. Or both.

But Rey couldn’t look away. Leia then turned and looked at _her son_. 

Rey couldn’t breathe. “Fuck,” she whispered so quietly she almost didn’t hear herself. ...not that she could possibly hear anything over her heart pounding in her ears anyway.

Leia smacked Ben on the arm. “Did you two finally get together and you didn’t tell me?” she yelled, interrupting Finn’s story.

“Ow! What?” Ben asked, rubbing his arm where Leia hit him. “What was that for? Together with... what?” 

Rey wanted to bury her face in her hands, she wanted to run away, she wanted to hide under the table, but she couldn’t bring any part of her body to move as Leia pointed to his phone and Ben tilted it up to read the texts. 

His eyes widened and he looked up, locking eyes with her. “Jesus Christ, Rey!” he said with a chuckle. 

“What?” Poe and Finn asked in unison.

Leia pointed between Ben and Rey and repeated, “are you two together?” 

“What?!” Poe nearly shouted. “What’s on this phone?”

Poe reached over and snatched Ben’s phone from his hand. Ben protested, trying to grab it, but Poe leaned back in his chair, pulling the phone out of reach. Rey wanted to attempt to take it from him as well but she was still frozen as Poe’s jaw dropped. “Damn, Rey! What the hell?” he asked, looking up at her.

Finn looked over Poe’s shoulder and gasped. “I knew it!” he shouted, standing up.

“Oh, you did not, sit down,” Poe said. “Is this a joke?”

“Yes,” Rey said. “I was obviously kidding.”

“What’s going on?” Han yelled from the grill. 

“Ben and Rey might be fucking,” Poe yelled back and Rey burried her face in her hands as Ben stood up.

“Whoa,” Ben said, pointing at Poe. “Okay, first of all-”

Han waved his hand. “Tell me something I don’t know,” he said before returning his attention to the grill. 

“I’m sorry. I just have so many questions for the two of you… mostly Rey,” Poe started, unable to hide his smile.

Rey couldn’t think of anything to say, but finally regained feeling in her legs. She popped up so quickly, the backs of her knees hit the seat of her chair and flipped it backwards. The chair clamored loudly against the wooden deck as it toppled over and she took off toward the house, slamming the sliding glass door shut behind her. 

She locked herself in her guest room and put her hands on her abdomen, attempting to steady her breathing. Her heart thumped loudly and rapidly in her chest; she prayed she would combust. If there was ever a situation where someone could die from embarrassment, surely this would qualify. 

How could she have been so stupid? Here she was trying to be spontaneous and sexy. Instead, she embarrassed herself, she embarrassed Ben, and then just left him to do damage control. 

She closed her eyes and wondered if she could drive. She tapped her front teeth with her fingernail and realized she couldn’t feel them, so she assumed probably not. Briefly, she wondered how much an Uber would cost. ...or a rocketship to another galaxy.

A soft knock sounded from the door frame and when she opened her eyes, she found Ben, arms crossed over his chest and a smirk on his face. She wanted to slap it off. Or kiss it off. Or sit on it.

“So…” he started, unable to hide his amusement in the situation. “That escalated quickly.” 

Rey groaned in frustration. “I’m sorry,” she said immediately. “I was trying to be… sexy, I guess? I don’t know. I’m so sorry, Ben.”

“Just so I’m clear,” Ben said, unfolding one arm and waving it in front of him as he spoke. “You were trying to be sexy… at my parents’ house… with all of our friends here… where no one knows that we’ve been sleeping together… I just…” he let out an actual laugh. “I mean, everyone knows _now_ , so there’s that.”

Rey huffed. “Can you please be nice to me? I’ve been drinking all day.” As though that was an excuse.

“Rey,” Ben laughed again, approaching her. “I’m sorry, but that was…” He contemplated his next worlds. “I mean, don’t get me wrong… the texts were hot as fuck. But your execution was questionable at best.”

“Do you hate me?”

“Of course I don’t!”

“Do you still wanna have sex with me?”

“Of course I do!” he exclaimed, causing her to laugh. “But maybe not at my parents’ house with all of our friends here?”

“I’m mortified,” Rey admitted.

Ben nodded. “Yeah, me too a little bit. But I think I was able to diffuse the situation enough for you to return. I mean… I did have to tell them we’ve been sleeping together for a while now, and my mother is wanting to know when the wedding is, Finn claims he knew the whole time, and Rose and Armie are acting confused, but they don’t seem shocked.” 

“Rose and Armie?”

“Yeah, they got back right as you ran off and Mom and Poe filled them in.” Rey buried her face in her hands and Ben stepped toward her, wrapping her in a hug. “Poe’s version of your texts were even more raunchy than the real ones… if possible.”

“Fucking Poe,” she said causing Ben to laugh. “With everyone outside, I thought we could sneak in here and get away with it.” Her words were muffled by his embrace. “I’m sorry everyone knows now.”

“I don’t care if they know. We’re adults. It’s none of their business.”

She sighed heavily. “I guess you’re right. I just wish your mom didn’t read that I wanted you to fuck me so hard I can’t walk.”

Ben was silent for a moment. “I’ll be honest… I really wish that, too,” he said causing Rey to laugh. She buried her face in his chest and he held her tighter against him. “Having said that, name the time and place, Sweetheart.”

She looked up at him and raised her eyebrows. 

He looked out the open bedroom door like he was considering it. “They’ll all know if we don’t come back soon. I said I was coming to check on you. But I do wanna hear about this dream...”

“You’re right,” she said, slipping from his embrace. Rey rubbed her palm against the front of his pants, softly cupping his dick as she walked away from him. “Come find me later.”

Ben groaned as he watched her walk away from him. He took a minute, then followed after her and they rejoined the party outside on the deck.

\--

After dinner, Rey joined in a game of corn-hole with Ben, Poe, and Finn. The boards were set up- regulation distance beneath the tree supporting Ben’s childhood treehouse. 

Corn-hole was her game. If her bean bag didn’t make it through the hole at the top of the board, it was most definitely landing close enough to it that she could get it through on her next toss. They always played standard rules- first team to 21 won. 

She and Ben were up 18 to 12 when she reached into the cooler beneath the treehouse’s ladder to get a fresh beer. The sun was setting on what had the potential to be a lovely night, the temperature dropping by the minute, a cool breeze blowing in. 

For the most part, everyone had stopped talking about her text messages, probably more so for Leia and Han’s sake than Rey’s, but she would take it. 

As she resumed her position next to the board, Finn’s beanbag curved in the air and hit her in the shin. She attempted to jump away but it stung as it hit her. “Ow! Finn!” she yelled.

“Sorry, Rey!” Finn yelled back. “Hopefully you’ll be able to walk tomorrow!”

Poe burst with laughter and Ben hung his head to hide his smile. Rey wanted to be mad. She did. She wanted to be pissed and embarrassed, but she did this to herself. Instead, she swung her arm back and aimed, her eye never leaving the hole in the board across the lawn. She threw her beanbag straight through the hole and tossed her remaining bags simultaneously, purposefully missing the board altogether. “Twenty-one,” she said. “You lose. _Again_.”

And with that, she headed back up toward the house, tipping her fresh beer back. She stepped into the kitchen and was greeted immediately by Leia, standing at the sink doing dishes. Great.

“Hi, Dear,” Leia said, placing a clean plate in the drying rack.

“Hi Leia. Can I dry?”

“Of course,” she said, backing up so Rey could grab the towel. 

Her heart pounded in her chest as she took her position next to Ben’s mother. She wasn’t sure if she should bring up the texts or not. Should she make light of the situation or apologize for it? She knew Ben told his mother to never, under any circumstance bring it up, but should _she_ state her regret? 

At the very least, Rey did conspire to fuck her son under her own roof and maybe that was frowned upon.

Rey opened her mouth to speak but Leia beat her to it. “Rey, I just want to say... “ Rey sighed. “I don’t know what is going on between you and my son, and I don’t think I want to know the details. But if you two were to get together, and give things a real shot… well, I don’t think there are two people who are more perfect for one another than you two. And I know it’s like the thing these days to keep it casual or no wires crossed or whatever it’s called… but I think Ben could make you really happy.”

She smiled as she assumed Leia meant ‘no strings attached,’ but decided not to correct her. Rey was touched. She’d always liked Leia but never assumed Leia thought more of her than just one of Ben’s friends. She continued drying plates as Leia nudged her shoulder gently.

“From what I saw in that text, maybe he already does,” she added with a wink and Rey could feel her face flush, a panicked warmth oozing down her body. “And I happen to know he’s pretty crazy about you.”

“Whaaaaat are we chatting about in here?” Ben asked hesitantly as he entered the kitchen, his voice cracking as he dragged out the ‘what.’

Leia winked at Rey. “Oh, I was just telling Rey that you guys only ever come up in the summertime but you should really come in the fall when the leaves change. Our backyard looks gorgeous from the upstairs balcony.”

Rey looked into Ben’s eyes, her mind racing. It’s not like she was blindsided by Leia’s statement, but it still consumed her thoughts. 

“O… kay,” Ben said hesitantly. “We… we can do that?”

Rey swallowed as she continued drying dishes in silence.

Their moment was interrupted as Poe burst through the door with a bottle of tequila in one hand and a lime in the other. “Who wants shots?” he yelled. 

Leia encouraged Rey to go have fun and took the towel from her. She joined the rest of her friends, and Han, around the breakfast nook as Finn handed out the shots Poe poured. “To Ben and Rey,” Poe said, lifting his own shot glass. “May Rey-”

“Dameron, you better not finish that. I’m warning you,” Ben said, interrupting him. 

Rose giggled before piping up, “To new beginnings,” she toasted, throwing a wink in Rey's direction. “Hopefully.”

Rey looked at Ben and he gave her a small smile before throwing his own shot back. 

\--

As the night progressed, one by one, they’d managed to fend off Poe’s peer pressure, refusing another drink and stumbling off to bed. Rey, Ben, and Han were the last three to turn in, but that was pretty typical. She said goodnight to both of them as she closed her guest room door for the night.

Rey and Ben were night owls, and that was a lot of the reason their friendship had grown so much in the beginning. So many nights, they’d stayed up talking after their friends had all gone to bed. Eventually, that morphed into playing the quiet game, so no one would hear their moans and sighs while he pounded her into the mattress.

After changing into her pajamas and brushing her teeth, Rey climbed into bed and pulled the comforter over her, relishing in the high-thread count sheets. She couldn’t help but replay the conversation with Leia in her mind and wondered what she knew or suspected. She seemed unsurprised by the text, and just upset that she was seemingly out of the loop.

Based on everyone’s reactions, it appeared as though no one was particularly stunned by the news that she and Ben had been sleeping together. Rather, they all wanted to know what was happening next. 

_Oh, Rey and Ben fuck regularly? Okay, what now..._

Rey had a hunch he wanted more based on the things he would whisper to her before they fell asleep. Hell, the fact that they even spent the night with one another at all was his doing- it wasn’t always like that. The sleepovers started less than a year ago. After a particularly rough session in his bed, Rey flung her legs over the side of the mattress to stand up and Ben grabbed her wrist, his own hand wrapping around her nearly twice as he whispered, “stay.”

She’d curled up next to him and he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer and kissing her unlike she’d ever been kissed in her life. It was so heavy, so intense, so filled with more emotion than she was able to handle at the time. But before she could even attempt to unpack that night, Ben had a new girlfriend a week later.

If Rey was being honest with herself, diving deep into the locked diary in the back of her mind, she would find the details of her relationship with Ben, her feelings for him written in an unintelligible code that she hadn’t been ready to decipher. He was the person she trusted most in the world. He knew her mind, and he had her body. But her heart… that was the piece she struggled with.

Her phone vibrated on the nightstand to her right and Rey reached for it. 

**Ben** : So tell me about this dream…

Rey bit her lip.

**Rey** : Come here and I’ll act it out for you.

**Ben** : Rey.

She rolled her eyes and locked her phone. There was no point in responding. There was no way he was going to come to her now- with everyone expecting them to wake up the whole house tonight. Although, the Organa-Solo house was pretty large, and the walls were pretty thick…

Before she could respond, Ben double texted her.

**Ben** : If i were to come to your room, what would you do?

A surge of electricity raced down her body and pooled between her legs at his words. Sexting? That was new for them... she swallowed hard.

**Rey** : I would meet you at the door, make sure it was locked, and drop to my knees.

 **Rey** : Then, I would rip your pants off. I don’t know if I’d have the restraint to get your underwear off. Probably just pull you through the slit.

 **Rey** : And take your cock in my mouth, whether you were fully hard or not. I’d get you there.

**Ben** : Fuck.

 **Ben** : Meet me in the treehouse.

Rey threw the comforter off of her and hopped out of bed, desperate to find a jacket. Satisfied with the cardigan she’d worn in the car on the drive up, she slipped into her ballet flats and crept out the bedroom door, softly closing it behind her. She tiptoed down the steps, through the main floor, and out the back door. 

The chilly night air stung her skin, a stark contrast from the afternoon heat. The sunset brought with it a wave of cool air, the end of summer on the horizon. 

She padded across the yard through the grass when suddenly, a flood light illuminated the backyard. Rey froze in place and looked back at the house. She could hear Ben’s laughter ring out from the treehouse, encouraging her to keep going until she reached the 90 degree ladder. 

“Are you freaking kidding me, Solo?” she asked, looking up at him. 

He stood with his hands on his hips, looking down at her from his perch. “Just come on,” Ben said. “I’ll help you.”

Rey started her ascent, taking one rung at a time. She panicked, only halfway up, thinking about logistics of sex in a house made of wood- splinters in her thighs and bugs crawling all over. Once she’d nearly reached the top, Ben reached out and gripped her forearms, pulling her off the ladder and safely onto the landing. One of her ballet flats slipped off her foot and fell to the grass below. 

She was pleasantly surprised when she stepped inside. The treehouse was small, but it was cozy. A small futon mattress lay on the floor made up with extra blankets and pillows, a bottle of wine and two glasses off to the side. A string of lights floated above her, illuminating the room, and she saw no frayed wood or bugs.

“When did you do all this?” Rey asked, gesturing toward the makeshift bed. He was too tall to stand up completely, but it meant his lips were the perfect height to kiss her. And he did so softly at first, then relentlessly. She moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer. Their first kiss back together.

After several minutes, he came up for air and answered her. “While everyone was getting ready for bed,” he said. “I grabbed some blankets and stuff, figuring everyone would be expecting us to hook up in the house tonight. I think we’ve been embarrassed enough for one weekend.”

“We?!” she repeated. 

“Hey,” Ben laughed, throwing his arms up. “You were the one who sent that text. I am the innocent victim in all of this. I would have been perfectly content if you had just snuck in my bedroom tonight and no one would have been the wiser. Although, you’re pretty loud, so maybe not.”

She smacked him playfully and he caught her wrist, pulling her to him. “But I would be lying if I said I haven’t been thinking about you lately. And those texts you sent were so fucking hot. I’ve read them a million times today.” He placed his hands on either side of her face. “I want you so bad, Rey. I was not about to miss our first night back together,” Ben said and she kissed him. His tongue prodded at her lips, begging for entrance until she let him in; his kisses raw and feral, tasting of whiskey and his mother’s chocolate cake. 

“I brought some wine,” he said, pulling his lips off hers just long enough to get the words out. “If you wanna _catch up_.”

Rey moaned, reaching under his shirt, feeling the hot skin of his stomach, his abdominal muscles contracting under her touch. Alcohol was the last thing she needed. “I know it’s tradition but I just want you. Can we skip the wine tonight?”

“Fuck yes,” he breathed as his mouth found her neck, sucking at the sensitive skin just below her jaw. 

A second later, she could feel his hands tugging at the fabric of her cardigan, pushing it off her shoulders and pulling it off of her completely. His lips trailed over her newly exposed shoulder, his tongue poking out at her skin after nipping at each exposed inch. 

His shirt was next to go, and Rey couldn’t remember if she reached for it or if he just removed it himself, but she licked her lips as his upper body was exposed to her- his hard, tight, muscular chest that she would soon be using for balance. Her fingers couldn’t stop themselves as they connected with the muscles in his abdomen, climbing the ridges and dipping into the grooves.

Ben’s fingers were quick to work on the drawstrings of her sleep pants, untying them and pushing the elastic over her hips. Rey whimpered as they hit the ground and he reached for the hem of her shirt next. Immediately, she lifted her arms above her head and he pulled it off of her a second later, leaving her in just her panties.

Looking down between them, Ben took in the sight of her nearly naked body, sighing as he took her breast in his massive hand, cupping it roughly. Rey’s eyes fell shut, her head tipping backwards as he palmed the other one. Ben’s hands on her body was what dreams were made of. Like he knew what she needed before she could even think to ask for it. 

She placed her hands on his hips and he watched her fingers trace the V that led her to the trail of hair that started at his belly button and disappeared below his waistband. Her tiny fingers got to quick work on the fasteners of his jeans. She had them unbuttoned and unzipped a second later, hooking her fingers in the waistband of both his pants and boxer briefs and falling to her knees as she pulled them down, making good on the promise from her texts. 

Looking up at him, she wet her lips before she licked him- just the tip to start, cleaning up the beaded pre-come. He threaded his fingers through her hair as her tongue started at the base and licked a perfect stripe up to the swollen, red head. She swirled her tongue around him once more before taking most of him between her lips. Ben groaned above her and she let her eyes fall shut as she used her hand as an extension of her mouth, bobbing on him. 

“Fuck, Rey,” he breathed as his hands guided her head, his fingertips massaging her scalp. 

She hollowed out her cheeks as she gently twisted her hand in the opposite direction of her mouth and looked up at him again. Rey gripped the back of his thigh with her opposite hand and kept her pace, moaning as he hit the back of her throat, her mouth full of saliva, full of him. They locked eyes temporarily before the sensation became too much and he let his head fall back.

“I’m-” he said toward the ceiling. “Rey.” Her lips vibrated against his cock and she heard him pant her name again as she felt the first ropes of his hot come. She sucked harder, taking all of it onto the back of her tongue and down her throat, allowing him to fuck her mouth as he finished. 

Ben backed up, losing his footing and he fell out of her mouth, a string of saliva and come still connected to her lip. She giggled as she caught it with her finger and cleaned it with her tongue. 

“Fuck, I missed you so much,” he growled, grabbing her arm just beneath her shoulder and lifting her onto her feet. He slammed his mouth on hers, his hands on either side of her neck. 

Those were the kinds of things they whispered to one another their first time back together. It had only been a few weeks, but it felt like so much longer when the only person who knew your body better than you did wasn’t allowed to touch you. 

Pressing her chest against his hard body, she moaned and he took her lower lip between his teeth, biting it roughly and tugging it. He wedged one of his legs between hers and she rubbed herself against his thigh, the friction on her clitoris welcome, but not nearly enough. “Ben,” she breathed once he freed her lip. “Please.”

“Please what?” he teased, his hand dropping to her ribs, his thumb running gently rubbing the underside of her breast. She ground against his thigh again, feeling him stiffen his leg for her.

“Please touch me.” The ache between her legs had reached its limit. It nearly caused her knees to buckle. His thigh was fine, but she needed more. “Please, Ben.”

Ben pulled her toward the makeshift bed and dropped his lips to her neck, kissing his way down to her breast. He paused there, taking her nipple into his mouth and nipping at the hardened nub. She moaned as his lips dropped an inch lower and he sucked at her skin, biting a bruise into the underside of her breast. Satisfied with the mark he left, he kissed lower and lower until his own knees hit the mattress. He planted a kiss beneath her bellybutton as he pulled her panties down, barely able to contain himself as he pressed his fingers to her, prodding her drenched folds a second later. 

“Ben,” she inhaled sharply, planting a hand on his shoulder for support. 

“You’re so wet for me,” he said. “Every time.”

Sitting back, he gripped her other wrist, pulling her, one hand still between her thighs as she lowered herself down. He lay back with his free arm bent behind his head as she straddled him, one leg on either side of his torso and he inserted a finger into her without warning. 

Rey nearly came from the sight of him so casually lying there, using his own forearm as a pillow while he played with her, extracting the one finger only to replace it with two. Her body melted over his hand as her hips instinctively met his pumps. 

He withdrew his fingers only to put them in his mouth, licking them clean. 

“Fuck, Rey. I’ve missed the way you taste,” he breathed, like he always said their first time back. “Come here. Sit on my face.”

Placing his hands on the backs of her thighs, he guided her up his body until her cunt hovered over his mouth. Rey cried out as his tongue thrust up into her from below before she was even situated. Her thighs shook on either side of him as he licked her, sucking at her clit intermittently. 

The noises he made beneath her would have outraged her if she hadn’t been on the receiving end of them. She could hear his tongue taking breaks from her entrance only so he could moan her name until his hand joined the mix, his thumb relentless against her clit while his tongue continued its pursuit. The vibration of his lips against her was divine as she fucked his face. Awarding him a different angle, Rey leaned back slightly, resting one hand on his hip behind her, her fingernails digging into his flesh. 

“Ben…” she panted as her orgasm built deep inside of her, so deep, she never let herself get there with anyone else. “BenBenBen… I…” 

“That’s it,” he cooed beneath her. “Scream my name when you come.”

Her own hips stilled as she sat frozen in place and held her breath. She obeyed him as she came, her head thrown back in ecstacy, his name surging from her lips and echoing around their close quarters. She escaped her own body as the waves of her orgasm crashed relentlessly down her body. Ben slowed his motions, but refused to stop completely, bringing her down from her high as pleasurably as possible. 

She nearly fell backwards on top of him, losing her balance as her arm gave out on her, her grip slipping from his hip. However, Ben’s massive hands were quick to catch her, holding her up by her low back before she could fall. Once she’d regained her normal breathing pattern, she scooted back, moving herself out of his face, and leaving a trail of slick down the center of his chest. He wiped his chin with the back of his hand and all of the air vacated her lungs at the sight. 

“God, how are you so good at that?” she asked after a moment, relishing in the feel of his fingers as they drew lazy patterns across the tops of her thighs. 

He smirked. “I could eat you out all day,” he told her, and if she had a last remaining breath stored deep in her lungs, that statement knocked it out. 

Leaning down to press her chest against his, she whispered, “what do you want, Ben?” She kissed him before he could answer and ground her pelvis into his. He was hard again. 

“Ride me now,” he told her. “I’ll take over later.”

Sitting up, she smirked as she lifted her hips and he positioned his cock for her. His eyes were glued to the closing gap between them as she drew the tip of him in first, circling her hips and teasing him. “Fuck, Rey,” he breathed, struggling to keep his eyes open. 

Giggling, she lowered herself onto him, taking all of him in, always forgetting how he stretched her. They’d had sex hundreds of times and she was always so blissfully unaware of how he’d split her in two until he did again and Rey wasn’t sure which was better- the physical feeling, or the memories of every time before that flooded her mind as the sting ripped through her like a rogue garden hose. 

“Ohh, you’re so huge,” Rey always said their first time back. Her hands steadied themselves on his chest as he gave her a second to adjust. “Fuck.” 

She lifted her hips and dropped down on him again, taking in every last inch. She looked to the ceiling and he groaned, his hands tracing the length of her thighs, up over her abdomen and to her breasts. Taking one in each hand, he squeezed them roughly. “I’m pretty sure you’ve ruined sex for me,” she admitted as she started rocking her hips.

Ben opened his mouth, but all that came out was a growl as she started bobbing up and down on him, her breasts bouncing beneath his massive hands. He dropped his grip so he could watch her tits and take control. His hands fell to her hips and he worked her back and forth on him, picking her up and dropping her back down, his own hips meeting her thrust for thrust. 

Rey leaned back, placing one hand on his thigh for balance and took one of her breasts in her other hand, pinching her own nipple. “Fuck, Rey,” Ben breathed, repositioning one hand from her hip as she awarded him the most incredible view of her body. He knew she was close, so he let her set the pace as he rubbed small circles into her clit, his thumb working off of muscle memory exactly how he knew she needed it. “You’re so good for me.”

Her motions stopped as she gave into her building orgasm. He continued to pump up into her as she exploded over him, crying out, her cunt clamping _hard_ on his dick. He growled as he brought her down from her high, his thumb slowing along with his hips. 

Once her breathing had stabilized, she pressed her hands to his chest and looked down at him, her hair falling into her face as she smirked. Ben smiled back at her, threading both hands through her wild hair and pushing it off her cheeks so he could pull her down and kiss her. Rey giggled, biting his bottom lip and he groaned, gripping her hips roughly. 

He then flipped them, slipping out of her as he threw her onto her back, mostly off the makeshift bed. Her ass remained propped up on the mattress as she spread her legs for him and provided the most incredible angle for him to thrust back into her, allowing him to drive deeper, hitting all the places she could never reach on her own.

“Fuck,” Ben breathed. “Rey, you’re so tight. You’re so good for me, aren’t you?” She moaned loudly, her back arching up off the floor. “You always take me so well. Hate when we can’t do this.”

He slurred his words against the skin of her neck before he kissed her there, sucking roughly on the flesh beneath her ear, drunk from the whiskey, drunk on her scent. He always lasted _so long_ when she got him off first, and Rey loved when he took control, using her body in the most delicious way. 

“Ben…” she panted. “Yes… right there.” He kissed the flesh where her neck met her shoulder as he fucked her, and sucked another bruise onto her skin. 

Every inch of their bodies touched, the friction almost more than either of them could handle as he thrust long and deep into her. His breath was hot and damp on her neck, and he grunted into her ear as she arched her back into him, pressing fully against him. She tangled her fingers into his hair, pulling his head up from her neck and looked into his eyes for just a second. Immediately, he attached his lips to hers, kissing her intently. 

“Please,” she begged, tearing her lips from his. “Please fuck me harder.”

“I love when you beg for it. Like you need my dick.” He obeyed her command, and Rey nearly screamed, her ass tilted up on this mattress was her new favorite position. Ben had to cover her mouth with his hand until her voice stilled.

He pulled back momentarily, to hook his arm under her knee and bent her leg back as he continued thrusting into her, her calf balanced on his shoulder. 

“Ben,” she sighed. 

“Ugh,” he grunted, and she moaned, digging her fingernails into his shoulder blades and scratching down his back. “You like that?” he asked. “You like when I fuck you deep and hard don’t you, Rey?”

“Yes,” she panted. “Ugh, yes.”

“Rey,” he growled, hooking his hand under her and tilting her hips up higher. He squeezed her ass as he pulled her pelvis to his and thrust into her roughly, his face contorting in pleasure as he spilled everything into her over the course of a few sloppy pumps.

Rey released her leg from over his shoulder, and kissed the side of his panting mouth, running her fingernails gently up and down the length of his back as he held himself over her, his breaths evening slowly. He shuddered from her touch as he recovered, looking into her eyes. “The first time back is always so good,” he said and she laughed, nodding her head. 

Ben kissed her properly as he softened inside of her, neither in a hurry to say goodbye to this moment. 

They lay there for another minute or so until Ben sat back on his heels and pulled her up properly onto the mattress as well. He lay back with one arm bent behind his head, his other outstretched. Rey curled up against his side, resting her head on his bicep, her hand on his chest. 

Ben sighed as he twirled a lock of her hair around his finger. “So,” he started. “I guess everyone knows about us now.”

Rey laughed. “I think… I guess I thought I would care more than I actually do.”

He nodded. “Yeah. I think they all always suspected something was going on anyway.” He was silent for a minute before adding. “Also, I’m one hundred percent sure you’ve ruined sex for me with anyone else,” Ben said. Rey looked up at him, confused. “Earlier, you said you’re pretty sure I’ve ruined sex for you with anyone else… well, I’m definitely sure.” He leaned in to kiss at her neck, fluttering tiny kisses down the length of her shoulder and collar bone.

“Maybe we shouldn’t bother then,” Rey said, her pointer finger drawing her name into his chest. “Having sex with other people, I mean. ...or seeing other people at all, really.”

Ben stopped kissing her neck and looked into her eyes. Rey could tell he was thinking. Not about her suggestion. No, he’d already registered that. He was pondering what to say. And she knew why. 

Ben knew her better than anyone. He knew he had to be careful with his next statement, lest he offend her or scare her away. She was certain he could never do either but the care he took with his words always astounded her. 

“Rey,” Ben said, his voice barely above a whisper. “What are you saying? That you want to be with me?”

She nodded ever so slightly. “I wasn’t ready before,” she admitted. “Truthfully, I don’t know if I am now, but I want to try. I was wasting my time on guys I knew I had no future with because...”

She couldn’t bring herself to say it. Not yet. She’d given up enough of her soul tonight and it exhausted her, so she pressed her lips to Ben’s and kissed him like he’d disappear. 

“I know,” he said softly with a smile and kissed her back. 

Rey’s hand traced the length of his arm, and she threaded her fingers through his. “Is this… um… is this enough for you for now?”

Ben smiled. “Sweetheart, we can take things as slowly as you want to.” He looked down at their naked bodies and shrugged. “Emotionally, I mean.”

Rey laughed at that and pressed her swollen lips to his. 

“You know what this means, don’t you?” she asked, pulling back. He raised an eyebrow. “We’ll never have a first time back together again. No need for wine and catching up anymore.”

He thought about it for a half of a second before saying, “I don’t care.” She beamed at him and he squeezed her hand. “Besides, we’ll have plenty of other firsts. Like our first date, which we’ll need to schedule. Maybe tomorrow night? And we’ll order a bottle of wine and toast to us.”

“I would like to come back here in the Fall,” Rey whispered. “As a couple.”

“As long as you swear to never send me a text like that with my mother sitting next to me,” Ben said. 

Rey smirked. “Next time, I’ll make sure your phone is out of her sight. And Ben?” He looked at her, clearly amused, and raised an eyebrow. “Next time, I’ll make sure it’s a picture.”

  
  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So I know this prompt was going around a while ago, but inspiration struck last week for this. AND I must be a glutton for punishment because I have 3 other friends with benefits WIPs on my Google drive. Yikes. 
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading! I would love to know your thoughts.
> 
> Say hi on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/UHadMeAt_Reylo)


End file.
